Recreando
by moniidcglklaine
Summary: Traducción. "Blaine, qué haces-" Labios presionados contra labios, almas reunidas, las nubes de tormenta se reúnen y las estrellas chocan, pero estos chicos se amarán hasta el final de los tiempos. Cinco veces que Kurt y Blaine crearon y una vez que lo arreglaron.


Otro ONE SHOT. Tengan pañuelos a la mano.

Advertencia: Esto les puede causar sentimientos y/o tu corazón Klainer roto (sólo un poco, lo juro) ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de** dustofftheclouds**

* * *

1–

"Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Blaine al momento que entraba a uno de los cuarto pequeños que había en Dalton y observaba a Kurt sentado frente a una mesa, trabajando en algo.

Kurt alzó la mirada. "Estoy decorando el ataúd de Pavarotti. ¿Quieres ayudar? Hay una caja con brillantes por allá"

Blaine mira con cariño. "... Claro, Kurt. Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti"

Kurt se sorbe la nariz, mirando hacia otro lado, obviamente intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

"Así que... ¿construiste esto tu mismo? Es realmente bueno," Blaine presiona, ignorando aflicción de Kurt a fin de preservar su orgullo. Está seguro de que Kurt está agradecido por esto porque le da Blaine una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, pero no tienes que decirlo si no es en serio. Sé que es demasiado brillante y…bueno, gay"

Hay un silencio, luego un tranquilizador: "Kurt, eso no me importa en absoluto, pienso que es hermoso. No sé lo que esos estúpidos en McKinley te dijeron, pero no hay nada de malo en crear algo desde tu corazón para alguien a quien amas"

* * *

2–

"¡¿Te vas a transferir a McKinley?!" Kurt literalmente lo grita al mismo tiempo que lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y empieza a brincar de arriba abajo en la cama de la emoción.

"¡Sip! Empiezo mañana," contesta felizmente Blaine, abrazando a Kurt.

"Oh por Dios, esto es maravilloso," exclama Kurt. "Podemos tener casilleros uno al lado del otro y café todas las mañanas y manejar a la escuela juntos – espera. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Sí es por mí, eso no es una buena idea porque sabes que eso puede conducir a una horrible y desagradable ruptura como esa en–"

"Kurt, Kurt, respira, tranquilízate, ¿ok?" Blaine toma las manos de Kurt en las suyas fuertemente y besa a Kurt, rápido y duro, tranquilizadoramente. "Estoy haciendo esto por mí y por nosotros porque quiero que ambos seamos felices. Quiero crear una nueva vida aquí, un nuevo lugar dónde podamos enfrentarlos a los acosadores juntos y estar con el uno con el otro cuando queramos"

Kurt deja escapar una lágrima y ruede por su mejilla. Blaine la limpia como si fuera su segunda naturaleza.

"Está bien"

* * *

3–

"¿Oye Blaine?" pregunta Kurt tentativamente, jugando en su posición en la cama.

"¿Si?" Blaine levanta la mirada de su tarea para ver a un sonrojado Kurt.

"¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando me dijiste que habías comprado algo nuevo, um, para usar en la recámara?"

"… ¿Si?"

"¿Y recuerdas que me dijiste que lo probaste en ti?"

"Sí, Kurt dilo de una vez"

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando… ¿cómo es que siquiera lo hiciste en esa posición?"

Ahora era turno de Blaine para sonrojarse. "Yo, um ¿me puse creativo?"

* * *

4–

"Blaine. He creado el atuendo perfecto"

"Aw, bebé, estoy tan feliz de que por fin hayas encontrado tu vocación en Nueva York. Me muestras el atuendo esta noche por Skype, ¿de acuerdo?" Blaine sonríe.

"¡Sí, en definitiva te encantara! ¡Isabelle dijo que lo mostraran en la revista de éste mes! Blaine presentaran mi atuendo en Vogue". Kurt chillo.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea para esta creación?"

"Bueno, en realidad me inspiré en esos pantalones rojos que tienes, ya sabes los que, um, ¿remarcan tu trasero?" Los dos chicos se sonrojaron.

"Eh, creo que tú los conoces mejor, pero sí. Entonces, ¿en dónde los pantalones entran en juego?"

"Bueno ya sabes que yo tengo unos similares, así que los convine con un cinturón escoses que Rachel tenía en la parte de atrás de su ropero, y antes de que digas algo, aparentemente la tela escosa esta 'dentro' de la temporada, sólo Dios sabe por qué. ¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que el cuero era de la temporada pasada y la piel del mes pasado? Quién sabe quién empieza estas tendencias, pero soy yo quien tiene que lidiar con ellas. Bueno, como estaba diciendo…"

* * *

5–

"Kurt, lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero tú estabas creando un nuevo lugar para ti aquí, un nuevo empleo, nuevos amigos, toda una vida nueva sin mí. Podía verlo en tus ojos por Skype, podía oírlo en tu voz, ya no me necesitas". La voz de Blaine se quebró y su pecho se destruyo con sollozos.

"Necesitas estar solo para tener todas estas nuevas experiencias. Tienes que ser libre, Kurt. Así que te estoy dejando libre". Si eso no es la línea de ruptura más cliché en el libro. Pero hay verdad en ella la cual Kurt se niega a creer.

Kurt resopla. "No soy un pájaro, Blaine, ¡no puedes sólo 'abrir la jaula' o lo que sea y esperar que me vaya! Pero sabes que tampoco puedes ir y buscar un chico con quien puedas follar-"

"Kurt eso no fue lo que paso-"

"Y tú ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que necesito, ¿o sí? No lo sabes, no podrías haber sabido que lloraba hasta quedarme dormido todo el mes después de que me mudé a Nueva York porque te extrañaba tanto que dolía. No sabes lo que le he estado diciendo a cada persona que escuche de mi novio perfecto estancado en Ohio, del que he estado enamorado desde que tenía dieciséis años, y el que va a estar aquí conmigo en un año, sólo un año, me lo he estado repitiendo a mí mismo cuando todo es demasiado

"No sabes que la razón por la que no he tenido tiempo para ti últimamente es porque no he hecho tiempo, no podía soportar oír tu voz diciéndome que todo estaría bien, porque yo no lo creía. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, Blaine, y estoy cansado de que me digan mentiras toda mi vida como-" la voz de Kurt se transforma en burla "-'todo va a estar bien', 'tu madre sólo está enferma, Kurt, se mejorará en poco tiempo', ' tan sólo necesitas coraje, Kurt, y entonces todos los acosadores mágicamente desaparecerán', 'tú y Blaine estarán juntos siempre, Kurt, vas a salir de esto porque eres fuerte y puedes a travesar cualquier cosa'"

Ahora es la voz de Kurt la que se rompe. Comienza a hablar de nuevo, cuidadosamente.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si ya no quiero ser fuerte? ¿Qué si sólo quiero olvidar el futuro, olvidar el mundo y regresar a Ohio con mi novio?"

Respira profundo y cierra sus ojos.

"Tal vez podamos ser el uno por ciento, Kurt". La voz de Blaine es suave, pero segura.

"… ¿Qué?" Los ojos de Kurt se abren de golpe.

"Tal vez podemos ser el uno por ciento que hace funcionar una relación a distancia".

"Blaine, eso no es de lo que se trata, esto es acerca de ti creyendo que sabes qué es lo que necesito o no-"

"Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tal vez sólo necesitamos separarnos por un tiempo, Kurt, ver si hay alguna diferencia. Ver si aún piensas que me necesitas después de que ver sido libre"

Hay un silencio, luego:

"Siempre te necesitaré, Blaine"

* * *

6– Recreando

Están en la escalera de Dalton en Ohio. Blaine los llevó allí como una sorpresa y meses de espera, de tomar las cosas con calma, de tomar la decisión definitiva de lo que quieren. Lo que necesitan por ahora. Pero los dos todavía están inseguros de esto- de lo que son, quiénes son, qué quieren ser, quiénes quieren ser.

Blaine desata el pañuelo que estaba alrededor de los ojos de Kurt. Kurt mira alrededor, sus ojos agrandándose. Se voltea hacia Blaine solamente para encontrar a su mejor amigo inclinándose hacia delante.

"Blaine, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¡¿por qué estás intentando besarme?!" Blaine caballerosamente toma la mano de Kurt y continúa moviéndose hacia delante, hacia algún lado, lo qué sea con tal de no estar dónde están ahora. Es demasiado confuso. Para los dos.

"Sólo cierra tus ojos, Kurt. Confía en mí"

"No, Blaine, ¿por qué estás tratando de arruinar esto?" Kurt se aleja, nervioso, inseguro hasta de sí mismo. "Trabajamos muy duro por reconstruir nuestra amistad, no vamos a regresar ahora, ni siquiera hemos hablado de nada, no sabemos si aún nos amamos-"

"Kurt"

"Blaine, qué haces-"

Labios presionados contra labios, almas reunidas, las nubes de tormenta se reúnen y las estrellas chocan, pero estos chicos se amarán hasta el final de los tiempos.

"Recreando"

* * *

Epílogo–

Están recostados en la cama de Kurt –también la cama de Blaine ahora- en Nueva York. "Blaine, ¿dónde demonios encontraste a ese tipo?" Él se refiere a Eli, o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

"Eh, ¿cedí y cree una cuenta en Facebook?" Blaine entrecierra sus ojos para recordar.

Kurt alza su perfectamente-depilada ceja y practica su mejor cara de perra. ("No se atrevas a comprar el último suéter Marc Jacobs, señora")

"… ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer?"

"¿Qué? Me agregó y su foto de perfil era la foto de un faro, sabes que siempre me han gustado los faros, ¿cierto? Pensé que era una señal"

"¿En serio? ¿Pensaste que un faro era una señal para engañarme?"

La ceja de Kurt casi llegó a su raíz de cabello, superando su cara de señora-suelte-el-suéter. Esto era más como el territorio "cómo-le-dijiste-a-mi-novio-imbécil", con un poco de incredulidad y burla dentro. Una ensalada de expresiones.

"Kurt, no, eso no es a lo que me refería-"

Kurt sonrió. "Blaine. Está bien. Ya te he perdonado. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar el departamento antes de que Rachel me obligue a comprarle un poco más de ese asqueroso pollo vegano?"

* * *

Ay, esto lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía a terminarlo xD Son demasiados feelings en sólo un capítulo :( ¿Les gustó?

¡Gracias por leer! xoxo


End file.
